Aster
Aster (アスター Asutā) is the oldest mage and librarian in the Regia Luna Guild. She is capable of using Telekinesis and Lunar Eyes. Appearance Aster has greyish-white hair and gold eyes (due to her magic) which she normally keeps shut. She is of a very short stature, due to a hunch and her height decreasing with old age and is slightly chubby. Her hair is tied into buns on the side of her head which then is lose at the last bit, letting strands fall from beneath it. She wears a simple ice blue dress with a gold lining and plain, gold sandals. She also has angel wings as a decoration upon her back, which she is shown to be able to user her magic on to make it look like she is flying. Personality Aster is a very calm and collected woman who enjoys gossiping with others inside the library at the Regia Luna Castle where she is librarian. She normally is seen reading books or helping out unnamed guild members who are looking to know something about their jobs or about magical history and objects. She is very intelligent, but is shown to also enjoy having fun by hovering around her library and shouting "Weeeee!" whenever there is nobody in the library. Sometimes she will leave the library to take an easy job, or will go to the pub in the castle and order some food. History She was shown to be once the strongest Mage in the entirety of Regia Luna, but sadly with old age her abilities have decreased and she cannot fight as well as she used to. She is still shown to have a high magic capacity and at once was a replacement Guild Master whilst the Guild Master from when she was in her thirties was sick, and was shown to be one of the most intelligent. One day in the recent past she had taken a job to the Black Manor in which she located the nearly dead, malnourished body of Piper Black, in which she then took her back to the Guild and hid her in the library until Piper would recover and join the Guild. Aster acted as a mother, more or less grandmother, to Piper, and they had grown as close as family although they looked nothing alike. She had then let Piper train daily and help her in the library to gain power with Telekinesis. A few years ago when the trial was held the Charmed Triad and Aster teamed up to fight together and Aster had defended the young three from all spells used by opponents, then also taking many hits. Piper was shown to then shelter the rest of the Triad and Aster as they healed up from battle. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: Aster is shown to have amazing capabilities in using the magic to lift anything she desires. She also is shown to be able to move things at will as well. When this is used she cloaks things in a golden aura which matches her eyes. *'Swoop': Aster swoops her hand and causes any object in the immediate area and direction of her hand to be swooped into the air which is very helpful when fighting large groups of enemies or trying to destroy a large object. *'Fly': She surrounds her wings in a gold aura and flies into the air by moving her wings. This is what she uses to reach the higher shelves in the library and also to move agilely, although being so old. Lunar Eyes: This is Aster's signature magic in which her eyes are golden. This magic particularly allows her to manipulate objects of space, for example comets and meteors, which she can generate from her eyes. She is also shown to be able to build illusions with this magic by making the target(s) think that they are in space which can cause mental damage. *'Comet': This spell unleashes a comet of golden energy from Aster's eyes which then follows the moving targets and when this magic comet strikes the opponent the comet erupts into a tower of golden light which causes severe injury. *'Analyze': By opening her eyes she can analyze any aspect of a room and seek whatever she pleases in this room with ease, which comes in handy for when seeking opponents or a certain object. (unnamed) Immense Magical Ability: Aster has shown that she can utilize her magic daily and for immensely long periods of time, allowing her to hover and fly for as long as she want, also being able to analyze for books and take the books off the shelves with telekinesis. Although this isn't active magic she is shown to be able to use it for a very long periods of time. Keen Intellect: Due to experience and also reading near-every book in the library, Aster has shown an immense knowledge on not only the magical world, but on everything in general. She enjoys with aiding people on quests by telling them about their jobs and the items or monsters involved. Navigation Category:Mage Category:Female Character Category:Regia Luna